The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A power module may use parallel power components to increase power capacity. For the parallel power components, equalizing current/power among the power components provides various benefits, such as improving component utilization, saving cost, improving system reliability. In an example, to equalize current/power among parallel power components, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0235663 discloses a driver circuit to provide respective gate driver signals to drive the parallel power components.